1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a network management system and a network management method. More particularly, the invention relates to a network management system and a network management method which can realize multi-operator without making process complicate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional network management system, in order to realize multi-operator for performing management operation of the network simultaneously and with maintaining matching ability of data, transaction processing is employed. When some object is operated and used by a transaction process, the object is operated after locking the object.
Namely, when the locked object is associated with other object, all of the associated objects have to be locked from a client side to make the process complicate. On the other hand, whether the object can be locked or not can be judged only after attempting of locking.
Here, the transaction processing is a technology for guarantee matching of the transaction in distributed computing environment and is basically consisted of two phases.
At first, preparation for updating (normally, locking of resource to be an object for updating in a first phase, and updating process is actually performed for the object locked at the first phase in a second phase. By these two phases, matching of data included in the transaction under distributed computing environment can be maintained.
In the conventional network management system set forth above, it becomes necessary to directly perform locking for the object to be operated from the client. For example, a certain object xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is to be operated by locking the object xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, if the object xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is in relationship with other object xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to influence with each other, the object xe2x80x9cB xe2x80x9d has to be locked. Otherwise, other operator may operate the object xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to cause unmatching of data.
In order to avoid this, the client has to preliminarily recognize relationship of all of the objects or, in the alternative, the client has to directly lock all of the related objects based on judgment upon operating the object. Thus, process becomes complicate.
On the other hand, in the transaction process, locking condition of the object cannot be detected preliminarily and can be detected only after initiation of the process. Therefore, the operator is forced to perform useless operation.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a network management system which can realize multi-operator without causing useless operation of the operator and making the process complicate.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a network management system which will not cause discrepancy or unmatching of data without requiring a plurality of operators to pay attention for relationship of objects to be managed on a display screen.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a network management system which can make judgement whether the operator may operate the object on the display screen before actual operation.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a network management system which does not cause deadlock even when timeout is caused in a condition where the object to be managed is locked.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a network management system for a network, in which server object operates on a server realizing function of network management and client object corresponding to the server object operates on a client, wherein the server comprises
means for locking corresponding server object when a condition of one of the server objects corresponding to one client object is varied associating with operation for the one client object,
means for locking other server objects associated with he one of server objects, and
means for notifying locked condition to all of client objects corresponding to locked server object.
In the preferred construction, the client comprises means for varying displacement condition of a display screen of the client object to show locked condition on the basis of notice of locked condition to the client object.
In another preferred construction, the client comprises means for restricting external operation for the client object when display condition of the client object is varied.
In another preferred construction, the server comprises storage means for preliminarily storing information of other server objects associated with one of server objects with correspondence to the one of server objects.
In another preferred construction, the server comprises means for generating key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, and storage means for storing the key information with correspondence to the server object, management of locking condition for the server object and management of variation of display condition of the client object being managed on the basis of the content of storage means.
In another preferred construction, the server comprises timer means for detecting whether a given period is elapsed after locking of the server object, and means for releasing locked condition of all of the server object upon detection of elapsing of the given period by the timer means.
In another preferred construction, the client comprises timer means for measuring a lock continuation period of the server object, and means for calling updating process of lock condition when a lock continuation period of the timer elapses the given period, and
the server comprises means for updating lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client.
In another preferred construction, the server comprises means for generating a key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, storage means for storing the key information corresponding to the server object, and means for updating lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client, and
the client comprises key storage means for storing key information from the server, timer means for measuring a lock continuing period of the server object, and means for calling updating process of lock condition by reading out the key information from the key storage means when the lock continuing period of the timer elapses the given period,
the lock updating means of the server updating locking of the server object corresponding to the key information by calling from the client.
In another preferred construction, the server comprises means for generating a key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, storage means for storing the key information corresponding to the server object, and means for updating lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client, and
the client comprises key storage means for storing key information from the server, timer means for measuring a lock continuing period of the server object, and means for calling updating process of lock condition by reading out the key information from the key storage means when the lock continuing period of the timer elapses the given period,
the lock releasing means of the server performs lock releasing of the server object in the case where key information from the client is proper, and erases the key information.
According to the second aspect of the invention, a network management system for a network, in which server object operates on a server realizing function of network management and client object corresponding to the server object operates on a client, wherein the server comprises
means for excluding access from other client by locking the server object on the server corresponding to the client object to be operated on the client, and
means for reflecting exclusive condition of the server object in real-time.
According to the third aspect of the invention, a management method in a network management system for a network, in which server object operates on a server realizing function of network management and client object corresponding to the server object operates on a client, comprising the steps of:
the server locking corresponding server object when a condition of one of the server objects corresponding to one client object is varied associating with operation for the one client object;
locking other server objects associated with the one of server objects; and
notifying locked condition to all of client objects corresponding to locked server object.
In the preferred construction, the client varies displacement condition of a display screen of the client object to show locked condition on the basis of notice of locked condition to the client object.
In another preferred construction, the client restricts external operation for the client object when display condition of the client object is varied.
In another preferred construction, the server generates a key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, stores the key information corresponding to the server object, and management of locking condition for the server object and management of variation of display condition of the client object are managed on the basis of the content of storage means.
In another preferred construction, the server detects whether a given period is elapsed after locking of the server object, and releases locked condition of all of the server object upon detection of elapsing of the given period by the timer means.
In another preferred construction, the client measures a lock continuation period of the server object, and calls updating process of lock condition when a lock continuation period of the timer elapses the given period, and
the server updates lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client.
In another preferred construction, the server generates a key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, stores the key information corresponding to the server object, and updates lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client, and
the client stores key information from the server, measures a lock continuing period of the server object, and calls updating process of lock condition by reading out the key information from the key storage means when the lock continuing period of the timer elapses the given period.
In another preferred construction, the server generates a key information specifying the server object upon locking of the server object, stores the key information corresponding to the server object, and updates lock condition of the server object depending upon call from the client, and
the client stores key information from the server, calls lock releasing process of the server by identifying the server object by the key information, and erases the key information,
when the key information from the client is proper, lock releasing of the server object is performed and the key information is erased.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, a management method in a network management system for a network, in which server object operators on a server realizing function of network management and client object corresponding to the server object operates on a client, comprising the steps of
establishing a manager as server/client server,
excluding access from other client by locking the server object on the server corresponding to the client object to be operated on the client, and
reflecting exclusive condition of the server object in real-time.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer readable memory storing a management program active in a network management system for a network, in which server object operates on a server realizing function of network management and client object corresponding to the server object operates on a client, the management program comprising the steps of
in the server locking corresponding server object when a condition of one of the server objects corresponding to one client object is varied associating with operation for the one client object,
locking other server objects associated with the one of server objects, and
notifying locked condition to all of client objects corresponding to locked server object.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.